


Confessions of Iris West

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Iris is the worst, Not for Iris or WestAllen stans, Not to be taken seriously, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: After telling Barry she doesn't care about Thawne, Iris is forced by an unexpected enemy to confess her greatest secret. Not for WestAllen/Iris fans.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Confessions of Iris West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> I'm not even doing this because I'm mad or dislike Iris; I just thought this would be fun. And it was.
> 
> This is not for Iris/WestAllen fans, like I said. So if you are one, don't whine about it later, just back away.
> 
> Got the idea from this from Aragorn II Elessar 's story 'Confessions of hypocrites'. If you dislike John Diggle and NTA and need a laugh, go check it out.

Iris groaned as she came to. She tried to sit up but discovered, to her shock, she was chained to the floor by arms. She racked her brains, trying to figure out where she was. She and Barry had argued about his decision to send Nora back to the future without consulting her. It had gotten ugly, with her saying she didn't care about Nora working with Thawne. She had then stormed off when something hit her in the neck. Then, it all went black.

Iris realized she was in her office when the door opened and someone walked in. She looked up to see a dark haired man in a suit.

"Hello Iris. Do you know who I am?" he asked and Iris stared in shock.

"You're Adrian Chase. But…you're dead!" Iris exclaimed in shock and Adrian smirked.

"My teacher taught me that death is but an illusion," Adrian said with a chuckle.

"Are you going to kill me?" Iris asked as fear began to enter her heart.

"No," Adrian said and any relief Iris could have felt was dampened by his insane smirk. "I have no interest in killing you Iris. You see, when Oliver killed my father, he allowed me to discover my true self. He showed me who I really am. And that's what I'm gonna do for you Iris."

Later, Iris gasped as Adrian held her head under water and she thrashed violently until Adrian pulled her head back.

"Not even five seconds," Adrian said disgusted as he let her go so she could breathe. "Oliver lasted over one hundred and twenty five. And he could've kept going. With all the energy you use ordering your husband around; I thought you would've outlasted him."

"Why are you doing this?!" Iris exclaimed after catching her breathe, trying not to cry.

"Like I said, I want to show you who you really are," Adrian said as he began to circle her like a shark. "I want to help you Iris. I want you to tell me a secret. I want you to confess the one thing you've been afraid to admit to yourself Iris."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Iris snapped and Adrian sighed.

"Fine, you'll come around eventually. Now, where were we?" Adrian asked before he grabbed her by the hair and forced her head underwater, holding her down until she passed out.

Later, Iris woke up to see Adrian was putting pictures on the walls. To her surprise, she recognized several of them.

"Good, you're awake," Adrian said as he saw she was up.

"What is this?" Iris asked weakly.

"These are your victims. Everyone who you have wronged," Adrian said before picking one photo off the wall. "Becky Cooper, Barry's high school girlfriend. You didn't like her and made that very clear to everyone. Eventually, she got tired of it and broke up with Barry because of it. You ever wonder if he resents you for that?"

"Go to hell," Iris sneered.

"I've already been there," Adrian said as he picked up a bow and quiver, identical to the ones Oliver used. "I've come back with a message for you."

Adrian put on the quiver, took out an arrow, notched it, and fired. Iris cried out in pain as the arrow hit her in the shoulder.

"Barry…is gonna find me," Iris grunted through the pain.

"I wouldn't count on it," Adrian said as he walked over to her. "You see, Caitlin and her mother were kidnapped by her father, or what's left of him anyway. I think that's gonna keep him occupied."

Adrian then grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of Iris' shoulder. Iris cried out in pain as Adrian knelt down in front of her.

"Confess your secret and all this ends Iris," Adrian told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Iris snapped.

"Oh come on!" Adrian groaned as he got to his face. "I want you to tell me the one thing you've never told Joe, Wally, Barry! I want you to tell me the one thing you've been afraid to admit to yourself!"

"I don't know!" Iris said, beginning to cry.

Adrian sighed deeply, walking over to the wall of her alleged victims. Iris was stunned to see that Barry's picture was among them.

"You told Barry that you thought the two of you were meant to be together because you were together in the future and on Earth-2. But that's not true, is it? No. The newspaper from the future, an excuse. Your Doppelgangers from Earth-2, an excuse. The idea that you and Barry were some predestined love story, an excuse," Adrian said as he began pacing back and forth in front of the wall.

"An excuse for what?!" Iris snapped about fed up with this.

"You tell me Iris! You tell me," Adrian snapped. "Confess Iris. You told yourself that you decided to try things with Barry because you thought you two were destined for each other. But that was a lie, so why? Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to be with The Flash," Iris muttered.

"What?" Adrian asked, feigning to have not heard.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE WITH THE FLASH! I WANTED TO BE WITH A SUPERHERO!" Iris shouted at the top of her lungs.

As Iris breathed heavily, the words hanging between them, Adrian smirked, sitting down. It was silent in the room for a minute before Adrian spoke up.

"How does it feel, knowing I saw the one thing you couldn't admit to yourself?" Adrian asked and Iris was silent. "You ruin the lives of everyone you come into contact with, now you know why. It's because you're a narcissist who used her best friend's feelings for her to live out a fantasy of being with a superhero. Savitar, Cicada, Nora's betrayal, all the consequences of your narcissism. Are you really gonna tell me Barry's life is better because he's married to you?"

Iris didn't answer, but her silence was deafening. With a smirk, Adrian got to his feet.

"Now, I'm gonna let you go. But first, I'm gonna give you a gift to remember our time together," Adrian said.

Iris then screamed in agony as she felt him give her her 'gift'.

Later, at night, Iris woke up, feeling an agonizing pain on her arm. The source of it? The word 'narcissist' branded on her arm.

She would get to live, but she would spend the rest of her life knowing that she had used her best friend in order to live out a fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> And Iris has paid for her sins now.


End file.
